


Addicted to you

by Nightworldlove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Badass Babes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Korra and Asami as badass babes. Inspired by Avicii's music video 'Addicted to you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very happy about this, even a little disappointed in myself... But well, here goes. It's not even worth the wonderful art Kyhu made (kinda) 'for' this...

   Korra walked over to the table where she just served the three men another beer, an empty shot glass and a full ashtray were further on the table. The men were talking and laughing, but Korra wasn’t paying attention to that. She cleaned the surface of the table with a cloth and took the empty shot glass with her on the tray she carried. A sigh left her mouth as she reached the bar, wondering how much longer it would be.

   The doors of the café swung open and a woman walked in, catching quite the attention of everyone inside. Lips painted crimson red, eyelids decorated with black eyeliner; making the green irises seem even brighter. Under the dark grey skirt she wore heels that made her even taller, cleavage that made pretty much everyone stumble and stutter. Black hair dancing on her back like rough waves of the ocean, mesmerizing. Korra’s heart jumped and a smile spread across her face as their eyes met when the woman walked towards Korra’s boss to order a drink.

   Korra waited for the sign, hand over the steel underneath her work-apron. When she heard glass break against the wall, she turned around and pulled the gun out. Everyone lied down onto the ground when she told them to and from the corner of her eye Korra saw Asami play her part perfectly.

 

   “Faster!” Asami shouted at the barkeeper and pointed the gun at him while doing so, she stood onto a barstool which made her rise above anyone inside. As the money was handed over, she put it in the bag she brought and turned around to walk outside, followed by the brunette. The snow crunched underneath the soles of their shoes, wind blowing through their hair. But once they were both in the car it was warm again, the tires squealed and they sped off as Asami hit the gas pedal.

   Korra started laughing, letting the adrenaline out, still feeling the thrill in her body. Asami laughed with her as Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s neck and kissed her cheek. They drove through the snowy landscape and Korra sighed happily, all was now she was with Asami again. She didn’t care where they went, as long as they were together.

   “I must say, that apron looked cute on you,” Asami confessed and Korra raised an eyebrow. “What? Can’t I say that?”

   “Of course you can, just wasn’t aware of the fact that you noticed.”

   “Oh Korra, babe. I notice much more than you think,” Asami replied with a playful smirk, making Korra’s heart flutter.

   “Oh? Tell me,” Korra asked, teasing by kissing Asami’s earlobe softly. A grin appeared on her lips as she noticed Asami whimpering softly; trying to hold it in but failing.

   “The look in your eyes when I walked in, I can tell your heart is racing right now. And that’s not just because of the adrenaline…”

   “… You’re good, maybe too good…”

   “You know you love me,” Asami said smugly, but they both knew that it was indeed the truth. “My babe…”

   “We made some good money, shall we look for a place to spend the night?” Korra asked, her left hand on Asami’s upper leg, slowly moving up towards Asami’s thighs.

   “Why does that make me think you didn’t say ‘sleep’ with a reason?” Asami replied and grinned, squealed as Korra squeezed the skin of her inner thighs.

   “You’re so bad…”

   “Oh, now am I?” Korra nodded and pressed her lips against the side of Asami’s neck, close to the woman’s ear. “Seems like you really missed me back there,” Asami breathed, trying to stay focused on the road in front of them.

   “I sure did…”

   “Wait, I have an idea—“ Asami’s voice pitched up as Korra’s lips traced Asami’s oh so sensitive ear.

   “I’d love to hear it.”

   “Let’s… There’s a small place over there, I think it’s a bed and breakfast. Stop there, get in, get out and _then_ we’ll drive further and look for a place to … ‘spend the night’,” Asami spoke and Korra grinned. Obviously agreeing with this. “What do you say?”

   “Sounds perfect to me,” Korra answered and took Asami’s hand in hers until they reached the small building.

 

   They came to a stop abruptly and they jumped out of the car, guns ready and serious faces on. Korra felt her heart beat quicken again, adrenaline rushing through her veins and making the thrill even more intense. The door swung open and they stepped inside, surprising the man behind the counter. He looked at them in a way that Korra recognized, a lot of men looked at the two of them in the same way. B ut very soon it was replaced by shock and fear.

   “Money, give us the money and nothing will happen,” Asami demanded. Korra had to remind herself to not lose focus, which wasn’t easy since Asami was pretty sexy whenever she played her part. It just _had_ something that made Korra long for the other woman, it turned her on; there was no denying in that.

   “I don’t have more! I swear, please, I have kids and a fam—“ Asami turned around, Korra followed with her gun still pointed at the guy. When they were at the car, Korra put the gun away and jumped onto the passanger seat.

   “I hate when they get their kids involved,” Asami groaned, then threw the bag which was stuffed with money onto the backseat. “Let’s go.” A smile appeared on Asami’s lips as she looked at Korra, who looked gorgeous. Her hair was down now, apron no longer covering her upper body. The blouse showed off a bit of the cleavage, white shirt underneath cut out deeply. Jeans hugging the tan legs like a second skin, finished by a pair of dark leather boots.

   “Sounds as an amazing plan,” Korra agreed and the car roared as Asami’s foot hit the gas pedal. Snow spraying upward behind them as they sped off into the snowy landscape.

 

   “Why are we stopping?” Korra wondered as she noticed Asami had taken her foot off of the gas pedal and put the gearshift back in ‘three’ and eventually ‘two’. As Korra looked around, all she saw was the road under a layer of dirty snow and the ongoing edge of the rocky hill they drove on. They were literally in the middle of nowhere, for a split second Korra worried that maybe Asami wanted to spend the night here, in their car. But then she chuckled, knowing that even Asami wasn’t _that_ reckless.

   “Because,” Korra looked at Asami again, waiting for her to continue. “My feet need a break and I want to say ‘hi’ properly…” Korra could tell by the way Asami’s voice sounded that there wouldn’t be any reason to complain. Korra got out of the car and heard Asami do the same, walking towards Korra. When the two stood next to each other, their hands found each other automatically and fingers intertwined. All they could see was a village in the far distance and the sky that was still the color of twilight, this time of the year it never got really dark.

   Asami turned her head and looked at Korra, blue eyes stared into the distance. The wind played with the brown hair, making it dance on her shoulders and around Korra’s face. Asami’s lips curled up into a loving and admiring smile. Too late she saw that Korra turned her face as well and caught Asami staring, but Asami knew that there was nothing to be worried about.

   “It’s beautiful,” Korra whispered and Asami nodded in agreement, neither of them referring to the sky nor the faraway village’s lights. “But cold, too,” Korra noted, followed by a chuckle.

   “I can fix that…” Asami replied in a whisper, making Korra turn back around to face her. “You’ll be warm again in no time…” she continued in a innocent voice.

   “… Better hurry, because I’m suddenly freezing.” Asami smirked at the comment and willingly let herself get pulled along, back to the car. Right now she appreciated her decision a few years ago even more, having picked the car with one bench-like seat in front, instead of two separate seats.

   Korra pushed Asami in, making her lie down on her back. She shut the door and locked it, before turning her attention to Asami, underneath her.

   “And who said you’re in charge now?” Asami teased, but in a serious tone. Korra just stared at her, a bit flustered. “That’s what I thought, be a good girl and lie down,” she continued and watched how Korra sat back, giving her the space she needed to sit up too.

   “You’re beautiful…” Korra whispered against Asami’s lips who were just a few inches above hers.

   “So are you, Korra.” A kiss on the lips. “Beautiful and cute,” a kiss on her jaw line. “smart too,” a kiss teasingly close to her ear. “and gosh, so sexy…” lips pressed against the side of her neck. “But also caring,” Korra tried not to moan or move as she felt Asami’s tongue joining her lips on Korra’s neck. “and funny, in your own way,” Asami didn’t stop, softly sucking on the mocha colored skin of Korra’s neck. “but most important,” lips now moved up a bit, towards the back of Korra’s ear. “all mine…” A shiver went through Korra’s body and she failed to keep in a moan. Asami just snickered and continued kissing the woman beneath her, everywhere she wanted, all over the gorgeous tan body.

 

   “We don’t want to be disturbed,” Asami said as she took the keys from the receptionist, then handed the cash.

   “Understood, miss,” the young man answered and nodded as they walked off into the hallway towards the elevator.

   As they stepped into the elevator and the door shut, Asami turned herself to Korra and looked at the slightly shorter woman seriously.

   “Hmm?” Korra asked, turning her head and thereby facing Asami.

   “Korra… Please come with me?”

   “But, I already am—?”

   “That’s not what I mean, babe. I’m asking you to come with me, away from here,” Asami explained. “Let’s face it, they’ll be after us in no time. I just want to go away, with you. I don’t care where we go, but… Please come with me?”

   Korra tried to process Asami’s words, but knew Asami was waiting for her response. Somehow it sounded surreal, as if it wasn’t something that would happen to her.

   “You’re serious?” It wasn’t really a question, more a thought Korra spoke out.

   “I’m dead serious,” Asami looked straight into Korra’s blue eyes again, feeling her voice tremble a little bit. “I haven’t been more certain about anything lately than I am right now, Korra.” She felt warm fingers grabbing her chin, softly and slightly pulling. Asami noticed how Korra’s lips came closer to hers, closer and closer until she felt Korra’s breath against her own lips.

   “Then I’m gonna be dead serious too, ‘Sami.” It was just a breath, barely audible. But Asami had caught Korra’s response, nervously waiting for the slightly younger woman to continue and answer her question. “I will go with you, regardless of where you take me.” Then Asami felt Korra’s lips against hers, firmly and certain.

   Asami felt her eyes widen, but gave in to the kiss a second after that. Sheer happiness filled her entire being, Korra had agreed to go with her to anywhere; it made her the happier than she’d ever been before. This time Korra took the lead, since Asami hadn’t even noticed that they reached their floor. The brunette lead them both to their room, closing the door behind them and pushed Asami onto the bed. Korra quickly removed the clothes, revealing more and more of the gorgeous mocha colored skin. Asami watched and felt her body crave for Korra’s, mocha skin on her own ivory colored body.

 

   “Korra, babe… Wake up,” Asami whispered softly as she nudged Korra’s shoulder. “Korra, come on. We have to get up,” Asami tried again, this time she softly blew into Korra’s ear; with success.

   “Tease…” Korra groaned, stretched herself out and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

   “Good morning to you too, gorgeous.” A chuckle filled the room and caused the brunette to smile, which disappeared quickly when Asami pulled the covers away.

   “Cold!”

   “Then hurry that sexy booty into the shower,” Asami replied, stuck her tongue out at Korra and walked into the bathroom. She got the water running, made sure it was warm enough and stepped into the shower cabin. Her lips curled up into a smirk when she heard familiar footsteps, then a pair of arms around her waist. “Glad you could make it,” she hummed and placed her hands on top of Korra’s.

   “I couldn’t let such an opportunity slip away, I wouldn’t want to.” Korra’s voice was still a bit low, her typical morning-voice.

   “That’s nice to hear, babe. Because in a little while we’ll have the freedom to do this every day if we want to, in our own place.”

   “Mm, sounds perfect to me. Can’t wait…” Fingers ran down, tracing the lines of Asami’s hipbones.

   “Me neither…” Asami moaned softly and placed her hands against the tiles, allowing Korra to do whatever she wanted. “As long as we leave within an hour.”

   “I only need fifteen minutes,” Korra answered with a playful smirk as her fingers disappeared in between Asami's folds.


End file.
